


i was messin, now i'm thanking ya

by Anonymous



Series: one choi, two choi, three choi. [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: But it doesn't happen, Established Relationship, I wrote this almost two months ago, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, So please forgive me, Submissive Bottom Choi Soobin, Top Choi Beomgyu, and was lazy to reread, but still. do enjoy this. if you can, exhibitionism kink mentioned, i had nothing else to post i've been blocked, lapslock, no beta we die like men, some degrading but it's minor, sucks to be me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: soobin likes the idea of getting caught. beomgyu is willing to take the risk.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Series: one choi, two choi, three choi. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: Anonymous





	i was messin, now i'm thanking ya

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in february (more specifically, the 29th) as part of a pwp drabble collection, but it's mid april and I haven't worked on the third chapter so I decided to post the two complete works I have and, instead of make it one work with chapters, it's one series with works inside. which means one day I'm posting at least one more work in here. yay :3  
> [🎨](https://artistpaletteanon.carrd.co/)

“found you”, beomgyu smiled innocently as he opened the door to the study room his boyfriend was on. “hyung, you could have texted me the exact room you were on. i had to knock on almost every door.”

“sorry, i had forgotten. plus i’m too focused right now”, soobin shrugged, not looking up from his papers. it made the younger click his tongue, but what else was he expecting from his nerd of a lover? especially since he was inside their university’s library, books all over the table. it was obvious that he’d not even blink in his presence.

however… that wasn’t exactly healthy. he couldn’t help but worry over the older, who had been studying for hours straight. “you look wrecked.”

“yeah, i have a thesis to finish.”

“not what i meant…”, he sighed, tilting his head to look at soobin. “when was the last time you ate?”, he asked carefully. 

“probably when i had lunch”, he answered as if it was no big deal.

“…that was, like, seven hours ago.”

“not really, i ate it late.”

he sighed. “and sleep? did you sleep late too?”

“no”, he said, pausing before continuing. “i barely slept at all.”

“hyung… that’s not good. you gotta relax and take it easy.”

soobin turned to stare at him with a slightly annoyed face. “i can’t really do it, beomgyu-yah. not now, i need to ace it.”

“and you will”, he assured, getting closer and holding his hands. “don’t worry much, hyung. you’re so smart and working so hard, you’ll have the best thesis of your entire class.”

“you just say that because you love me.”

“well, i _am_ biased, but i’m also right.”

the older rolled his eyes at that but his cheeks did get redder at that. “thank you for worrying for me but i’m fine, really.”

“i’ll only stop worrying when you stop forcing yourself to work through your limits.”

“fine, after i finish this one topic we’ll go, okay? it’ll be quick.”

beomgyu didn’t like that answer, resting a hand on the older’s chair, next to his hip, to eye him from up close. “soobin-ah.”

his tone was low and assertive, which was enough to get his attention. soobin turned his head slowly, face a little hurt. but he never mentioned the lack of honorific, he seemed too tired for such, too exhausted. and he hated to see him in this vulnerable state.

“ _please_ , hyung. you can’t do well on your thesis if you’re tiring yourself into a breaking point. you gotta take it easy and relax, hmm?”

soobin’s shoulders dropped and he bit on his lips, ready to refute it. before he could, though, beomgyu got closer to his face and, with his other hand cupping on his cheeks, he gave his lips a quick peck. it was just a faint touch, to assure him that it would be all okay and hopefully wash off his worries.

once he backed off a bit, it warmed his heart to see that his older lover seemed to have relaxed a bit. “you’re doing amazing, okay? so don’t think too much, hyung.”

the older nodded at that and beomgyu thought that he would take his papers and return them to his bag, getting ready to leave. instead, he tilted his face forwards, claiming the other’s lips into his own again. he hadn’t expected it, but beomgyu would never recuse him a kiss and met him midway. it was no longer just a peck but a full mouth kiss, one tender and passionate. he kept cupping soobin’s cheeks as the other clung closer to him, one hand on his torso and the other on his hip.

he allowed his older boyfriend to control their pace, let him pull his body so he had one of his legs over soobin’s, even if their poses weren’t really comfortable. the study room’s chairs were made of solid and cold metal, yet he ignored it. with the way the other touched him, it warmed his body.

it warmed him a bit too much, considering where he was, but he didn’t bother to care. soobin was right in front of him and it was the only thing that occupied his mind.

“i missed you, hyung”, he admitted once they parted from the kiss. “you’re always busy studying and all, it made me miss you a lot.”

that made the other bite on his lips again. “i missed you too. i’m so sorry, beomgyu-yah. i think you’re right, i should get a break. relax a bit.”

“indeed you do”, he mused as he travelled his hands to his neck and collarbone. “you need a… _release_.”

soobin blinked at that, something clicking on his brain as his cheeks burned. “said that again?”

“i said, hyung”, he spoke slowly, extending the syllables for longer than needed. “that you are in need of a release.”

“do-- do you mean-- _that_?”, beomgyu nodded. “ _now_?!”

he responded with a smirk, one finger drawing circles on the other’s chest, bruising next to his left nipple but avoiding it on purpose. “well… why not?”

“but-- what if someone--”

“soobin-ah”, he said with that low tone again, except that it sounded much lower now, more assertive and seductive. “don’t play the saint card now. how long have we been together?”, he kept going, giving him a quick kiss on his lips. “we’ve had that talk before”, and another kiss on the side of his lips. “and i know you’d _love_ to have someone see you being fucked by me”, he finished in a low hiss, kissing on a spot where his jawline stopped and his neck started.

the moan the older left at those words could only be described as _pornographic_. beomgyu was barely touching him but he seemed so gone already, his pants visibly tighter and his breath heavier. it made him delighted to know the effect he could have on his boyfriend. 

“would you like to give it a go?”, he asked after a while, because despite him looking _very_ into it, he wanted to be sure he wasn’t the only one on that page. he slid his hand to under soobin’s chin, thumb petting his cheek, making him stare directly into his eyes. “if you aren’t feeling it right now, i get it.”

he could see that the tall man was debating with himself about it. he seemed shy, unsure, but… he also looked very excited about the idea. 

and so, after seconds that felt like hours of silence, soobin gave him a single nod.

 _perfect_. 

he pulled the older by his shirt, loving the way he quickly understood his intentions and got up. soon he was sitting on the table, legs wrapping around the other’s shape as he proceeded to kiss him full on the lips. beomgyu wasn’t as sweet as before, sucking on soobin’s breath as if his life depended on it as his hands travelled around his torso. in the meantime the taller man pulled his lover closer to himself, allowing him to explore all of his body. 

it didn’t take long before clothing started to get out of the way, with the zipper of beomgyu’s blazer opening and being pulled off, as well as the buttons of both their shirts being undone. despite him indulging in his actions, their clothing was mostly removed by soobin, and that made him laugh. “you’re so eager, soobin-ah.”

“will you ever call me by hyung when we fuck?”, he said with a scoff, but he knew that he didn’t actually mind. 

“maybe when you stop being such a cockslut i’ll be a little more respectful”, beomgyu replied in a teasing tone, watching the other bite his lips to not moan too loud again. 

he proceeded to kiss soobin’s chest, sucking on one of his nipples as one of his hand scratched on his abdomen. it made the other whine, hands coming to grab the blond’s hair tightly, but never pulling him out.

"fuck, gyu-yah-- you make me feel _so_ good.”

the younger smirked to himself at that, retreating a bit from soobin as he moved towards his bag. he could sense his boyfriend watching with curiosity but in silence, so he just kept on his action. 

beomgyu opened his bag, taking off a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. the older scoffed. “someone is prepared.”

“i _always_ am, babe.”

“since when do you have that in there?”

he returned to where the other was still sitting on the table, kissing him again. “since you admitted having a thing for public places. you know how much i like taking risks.”

that was true. the same day the older said he had a thing for public places, mentioned that he liked the idea of being watched, beomgyu admitted being on board of that. something about just listening that gave him an adrenaline rush and since then he had expected the day where they could experiment it _for real_.

soobin went scarlet at the memory, opening his mouth to add a point but he wasn’t allowed to. the smaller man kissed him once again, hands on his hip and pulling him closer. beomgyu could feel his crotch well, even despite the layers of clothing in between them, and it just made him want to fuck him more and more. 

“help me lower your pants”, he ordered after his zipper went down, pulling it along with his underwear from the waistband as soobin moved around the table to take it off. with the older’s cock now fully exposed, beomgyu licked his lips. “you’re so hard for me, soobin-ah. so big, it makes me want to devour you.”

“please-- don’t tease me, beomgyu.” 

“why not? wouldn’t it be nice?”, he kept going, lowering himself until his lips were really close from its tip. “to have your boyfriend sucking you dry when anyone could walk in.”

soobin shut his eyes at that, rolling his head back as the younger licked across his length. his reaction made his own dick twitch on his pants, and it made him realize how he too was very turned on to the possibility of being watched. 

he needed to fuck him _right now_ , make him shout his name without caring that there could be someone listening.

“i’m going to prepare you now, is that okay?”, he asked after a while, soaking his fingers with the lube he’s gotten. he waited for his tall lover to nod before doing such. he helped soobin lower his back onto the table, grabbing one of his legs to his chest as the other rested over his shoulder. only when he seemed comfortable - or as comfortable as he could, considering he was on a hard and cold surface - beomgyu started by pressing a digit around his rim, relaxing the muscle before inserting it in. he watched the other’s reactions, from a quiet uneasy hiss to moans of pleasure, and then adding more fingers once it felt needed. the moment he hit soobin’s prostate he left a high pitched noise, head accidentally hitting the table. 

“beom-ah-- no more, please, i’m gonna--”

before he could finish the sentence, the younger man removed his fingers from inside the other, who whined at the emptiness. it was fine though, because he knew he’d soon give him what he wanted. 

soobin watched quietly but impatiently as he opened his own zipper and lowered his clothing, dick fully hard despite being untouched all this time. beomgyu didn’t take long before ripping off the condom from its package and rolling it on his penis, adding lube afterwards and giving it a few pumps. “I’m gonna fuck you now, okay, soobin-ah?”

“no need to announce it to everyone, just fucking stick your cock in me.”

he laughed at that. watching soobin be so eager was quite adorable. “that’s a great idea though. i should put banners all over the school saying that our great student choi soobin loves having a dick in him, so everyone can come in and watch when we fuck.”

“choi beomgyu if you don’t-- _fuck_ , yes!”

the younger didn’t warn the other before sliding in the tip in his hole, making soobin moan in surprise. he himself groaned at the warmth, feeling the pleasure travel all over his body. beomgyu watched his boyfriend recover his breath a bit, getting used to the sensation, before he started thrusting in and out of him. 

“look at you, soobin-ah, you take my dick so well.”

“shu-- shut up, choi beomgyu, i--”

he pinched the older’s inner thigh, making his sentence be cut short as he bit his lips. that made the other smirk. “why are you being so quiet? afraid we’re getting caught?”

soobin responded by moaning, but still trying his best to not be too loud.

at that, beomgyu decided to be a bit rougher, hitting on the other’s prostate more intensely while his hands pressed deep into his legs, nails making small marks on it. “would you like it though, huh, soobin-ah? having someone open the door and watch as my cock disappears in your ass.”

“beomgyu, _please--_ ”

“please, what? want me to call someone in?”, he mused in a low tone. “let them watch us? get off to us?”

the older looked like he wanted to answer, but by the lewd noises that kept leaving his mouth it was obvious he couldn’t think about a reply. he was too into this, and too turned on with the idea of someone watching them, that instead he could only roll his head back and let his boyfriend fuck into him, talking down on him and making him feel so damn good.

and he let him. the smaller man encouraged soobin to cum once he noticed that he was on the edge, whispering him to do as such and watching him paint his own torso white. it was so hot to see how much of a mess he was and thus it didn’t take much before he was the one hitting his orgasm, releasing his own semen into the condom.

“fuck”, soobin broke the silence after a while, once they had both recovered their breaths. “you really-- oh my god, beomgyu, you’re insane! what if someone saw us?!”

“you’d get off to that”, he replied in a beat, laughing at it. “stay still, i’ll clean you.”

the other clicked his tongue. “and of course you’re prepared even for the aftermath.”

“of course, who do you think i am?”, he mused, taking a towel and cleaning them both. “well, now that you’re in better shape let’s get out. i’m buying you something _healthy_ to eat.”

“ _now that i’m on better shape_? you just fucked me.”

“yeah, and sex is much better than studying nonstop.”

soobin furrowed his eyes but, well. he had to admit to the younger that he felt more relaxed now.

beomgyu knew he’d never admit with those words though. and that was fine. “love you, hyung-ah.”

“yeah, yeah. and i love you too, although sometimes i wonder why.”

“it might be because i indulge with your sexual fantas--”

“i _really_ wonder why.”


End file.
